


Dear Lady

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, (Prime) Minister" characters: Sir Hmphrey and <strike>one of his best friends</strike> his wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/gifts).



 

_In canon we only see Humphrey's wife briefly in the YM episode "Big Brother"._

_Also she is mentioned in the "Party Games" ep and in the YM episode "Equal Opportunities" - when Sir Humphrey states that some of his best friends are women (like his wife %)_

_I have long wanted to draw her  % >_

\+ several more:

x [x](http://fav.me/d75cij8) o [o](http://fav.me/d6t43dc)

[+1](http://fav.me/d7bzg5c)

 


End file.
